


Ponies! In! Spaaaaaace!

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2017 Drabbles [4]
Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship is indistinguishable from sufficiently advanced technology, Gen, IN SPACE!, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Finders keepers does not apply to spaceships.





	Ponies! In! Spaaaaaace!

**Author's Note:**

> For Gats' Numenera Ponies game at Windsorcon 2017.

"And you can see the way the nanites work basically is magic-"

"Spellsmith…"

"But what's really cool is how the power supplies all converge-"

"Spellsmith!"

"I'm sure I can build a new engine, based on the designs form the original ship. Only better, see, because-"

"SPELLSMITH!"

"Err. What, Prism?"

"It's great to see you excited about something again. I don't want to take that away from you…. But are you really sure you want to be in charge? Have people bothering you and asking you questions? Worrying about boring things like logistics?"

He sighed. "Okay fine. You can be captain."


End file.
